


"My office, now, Seragaki"

by orphan_account



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), The Office (US)
Genre: Adorable Clear, Alternate Universe - Office, Based off of The Office, Boss Noiz, Boss/Employee Relationship, Dork Koujaku, Fluff and Crack, If you want some really stupid office humor with gay stuff then youve come to the right place, M/M, Memes, Minor Clear/Seragaki Aoba, Multi, Noiz Being an Asshole, Noiz Can Feel, Noiz in a suit kills me, Noiz is a Brat, Office Sex, clear is the most pure thing in the absolute world, clear might live in the office but no one is really sure, goof, i had so much fun doing this, im not educated on how office stuff works so i apologize, koujaku is a womanizer, lol but ive had this idea for daaaaaaaaaaaaays
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-07-20 07:30:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16132565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Koujaku leans in a bit, whispering and glancing about to make sure what he was about to tell would be kept safe. He takes in a breath."I think Clear might be living in the office..." He admits, sighing heavily. "I mean, that may sound really immature to throw around accusations like that, but."Koujaku leans closer forward and in a hushed voice he says, "Clear is always the last one to leave and the first to arrive. He locks up at night and unlocks in the morning. I would as Noiz about it but," He glances out the window to where Noiz was yelling harshly at Aoba, slamming a large stack of papers on his desk. "He's been in a 'mood' recently."Noiz then comes into the room, looking at Koujaku with a face that could make a small child cry."I have to go," Koujaku whispers with a breaking voice.-------------------------I had a really dumb idea for this and I'm absolutely in love with everyone working together and fighting a lot while Clear just exists adorably and is rumored for living in the office.Office AUs or somethin like that <33





	1. INTROducing Seragaki Aoba!!

**Author's Note:**

> why do i want a threesome to happen between noiz, aoba and koujaku
> 
> i just....  
> im defective

I stand next to Noiz, trying not to stutter on my own name while fumbling with the brief case in my hands.  
"Hello! I'm Seragaki Aoba."  
Noiz nods at me, and one of the men sitting at the desk closest waves, smiling brightly. His shaggy, almost white hair, bounced when he cocked his head, saying his greetings.  
"I'm Clear! Glad to be working with you!" He says, a bit too sweetly. The man behind him had darker hair, and he smirks at me. He stands up, bowing slightly.  
"My names Ren," He grins, looking at Noiz, who looks back with a cool smirk.  
A blonde male stands up too, smiling cooly at me.  
"This is Ryuuhou," Noiz says, nodding towards the blonde.  
"Pleasure to meet you, Aoba-san," He says, and I feel a chill go up my spine. He shakes my hand with chillingly cold fingers, holding onto mine longer than necessary. This man had something unsettling about the way that he talked and moved.  
There were a few more people in the office, chatting to each other while I was being introduced to the others. Clear brings himself over to where Noiz, Ren, Ryuuhou and I had been standing, taking my hand from Ryuuhou's and telling Noiz that he'll go introduce me to the others. Noiz nods in approval.  
Two men--who look extremely similar-- are chatting together, one leaning on a printer while the other is sat backwards in his chair, and Clear leads us to them first.  
"Trip, Virus, this is Aoba-san." He introduces me politely to the two men, who look a bit older than I am.  
They nod at me, eyes brightening a bit. "Ah, yes, I know that Noiz-kun was planning on hiring someone new after the 'incident'. You're quite young though." The one that Clear had pointed out as Trip replied.  
"Y-yeah. I'm only twenty-three," I shrug a bit confused. Twenty-three isn't too young, right? Maybe these two were older than I thought they were.  
"Ah! That makes a lot of sense," Virus says. "You look so young!"  
"What's your secret?" Trip whispers, pinching the tips of my long hair. I pull away, startled and grab my hair protectively.  
Clear tightens his hold on my hand and leads me to a person who's sitting alone, typing quickly on the computer in front of him.  
"Aoba-san, meet Mink," The darker skinned man looks up with a disinterested look on his face, and gives me a small wave. I couldn't tell if he was doing it out of kindness, or just because it was out of common courtesy to do that to others. And his dark eyes were focused on something else on the computer screen which makes me feel a little self consious because then that means that he might not be very interested in me. Am I thinking too much about this?  
Clear smiles warmly at Mink, and it's obvious that they're good acquaintances, as Mink smiles back at him. I wonder if its just me. We see one last person who I actually recognize! It's Koujaku! 

Koujaku was my absolute best friend back when we were a little younger, but recently we haven't exactly been talking too much due to him being busy with both working here and being a part time hairdresser. He was the person who actually made it possible for me to get a job here, though.  
He had told me that one of the former employees had been transferred to a different branch and they were low of one person. I wasn't too sure about it at first, but Haga-san--the man who I had worked for before I came here-- Granny, and him all told me that I should start working again.  
"Hey, Aoba!" Koujaku exclaims when he sees me, running towards me and swinging his arms around me and squeezing tightly.  
"K-Koujaku, loosen up on the grip," I weeze, laughing and and hugging him back.  
"Man, it's so good to see you working again!" He says when he pulls away. I laugh again, running my free hand through my hair. Clear smiles next to me and watches us chatting lively.  
"Yeah, yeah. You and Granny are glad to see me working my ass off, huh?" I nudge him teasingly.  
"Nah, just don't get on Noiz's bad side and you'll be absolutely fine!" He advises, patting my back. I smile at Koujaku, happy to see him again.  
"Well, you should get to workin', twerp." He insists, shoving me over to Clear again. The pale haired man grins from ear to ear for Koujaku. "I'll teach him well, Koujaku. Don'tcha worry about a thing!"

Once they're done having a small conversation, Clear leads me back to an empty desk next to his. I guess that we're done with the introductions to everyone because he stops when we reach it.  
"And Aoba-san, meet your desk!" Clear grins, taking the brief case out of my hands and placing it on the desk. I try to hold back the sigh that falls from my lips, but it insists on coming out. I sit down and ready myself for whatever Clear has to teach me.


	2. the chapter where aoba realizes just how nice of a person clear is and how comfortable he is to be around uwu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, so I've decided what I'm gonna do with this fic!  
> So, y'know how the visual novel of dmmd has different routes and stuff?  
> Well, I've decided that I'm gonna be writing this similar to that too, to where there are different chapters where Aoba falls in love with different characters!  
> This chapter to probably 4 or 5 will be Clear's "route" and I'll keep y'all posted on what other chapters and their length will be.  
> If you have any suggestions about which character I should do next, feel free to let me know in the comment section!  
> I think I'll do Noiz after Clear's, and then we'll have to see from there

I find myself dozing off when Clear begins to talk, hearing his soft voice, but not listening to what words were coming out of it.  
"budget..."

"Noiz..."

"Virus and Trip'll fix..."

"Oh?" Clear looks at me, finally catching on that I've just been murmuring "uh huhs" and not paying attention.  
"Aooooba-san!" He chimes, hitting the bottom of my chin with his index and middle finger to wake me a bit. My eyes jolt open, and I try to push away the sleepiness that weigh down my eyelids.  
"Y-yes?" I ask, and Clear picks up a stack of papers, I expect a hit across the side of my head, bracing myself. Instead he lays them down in front of me, flicking my cheek.

"Sleepy?" He murmurs, tilting his head to make eye contact with me.  
"N-not at all," I rush, running my fingers through my hair, "Just zoning out."  
Clear nods.   
"If Noiz-sama catches you dozing he'll take some unwanted action, I'm sure," Clear advises, obviously trying to be helpful but it makes me a little nervous.  
What would Noiz do if he did catch one of us dozing off? I ponder on it for a while, barely even noticing that I was zoning out again. Clear taps my shoulder.  
"Aoba-san."  
I look up, pushing out the drowsiness from my mind. Why do I feel so unbelievably exhausted?  
It really only started when Clear had led me to meet the others. I felt so refreshed when I had arrived, so why do I feel this way now?  
Maybe I accidentally ordered my coffee decaffeinated? No, I don't usually mistake something I've been getting every morning for about four months, right?  
I mean, maybe I'm just over thinking it, but I remember that when I walked in with Noiz I had finished my coffee, feeling energized and motivated, but now I feel sleepy and laid-back, not really feeling any certain thing at the moment.  
I wonder if it's just me? I return my attention to Clear, who smiles warmly, and realize that no, it is definitely not me. It makes sense now; Clear just has the very laid-back and unfocused kind of aura to him, which somehow makes me feel extremely comfortable and sleepy around him. I really hope this doesn't have any insane downside to working, but I've got a feeling it might.  
Who knows, I might have to get extra espresso shots next time I get my coffee.   
I try my hardest to focus again and he continues speaking in his soft voice, and this time I'm grasping onto what he's saying a bit better. It's not as well as it would've been if I was with someone like Noiz or Koujaku, but it's an improvement from when I first sat down.  
He walks me through it once more patiently, and I think I'm catching on better now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments & feedback are much appreciated!
> 
>  
> 
> homework - her by eery  
> links - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ivrrt6oYxxc


	3. work roles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone would be so kind as to help me think of where they all work at I'd would be more than happy; I can't really figure out where they work so I need some help. I was thinking of just doing a paper company like Dunder Mifflin from The Office but that felt a little too unoriginal. I also thought of a magazine company but then the setup I had in my mind would have to be changed and there would actually have to be females working at the place and lol we can't have them taking Koujaku's eyes off of the Aobooty, can we?  
> Anyways, let me know in the comments if you have any ideas and I should be posting a bit more over the couple of days

Clear begins to tell me about everyone who works here, explaining what they all do and how everyone contributes to the company in their own way. I listen contently, awake more than before because of the cup of coffee I got from the break room.

  
"Mink works with keeping everything together, all the files, important papers that need to be sent out and papers that need to be filed away. Without Mink we would be a total wreck up here because he's the only 'organized' one around here," Clear laughs, continuing on.

  
"I take phone calls and schedule appointments for Noiz, and sometimes I will schedule his business trips. It's not the most amazing job and I'm sure that everyone could do fine if wasn't here but I don't think Noiz wants to put anymore work on their backs. Koujaku does... Something. I'm actually not sure what he does here. I know that he makes the coffee and gets us all lunch but besides that all I've ever seen him do is fill out the occasional form that Noiz asks him to and then flirt with the women who come in to talk to Noiz. Ryuuhou works in the department below us so you won't see too much of him up here. Virus is the computer technician/IT guy," Clear says the slash dramatically, slicing one of his hands through the air in front of him, "and he doesn't always come in but when he does it's usually just to fix stuff that I accidentally broke."

  
I nod, signalling him to go on.

"Noiz is our boss, as you can probably tell and he busts our asses if something gets done wrong. He usually stays in his office doing who knows what. He has a soft spot for some of us and when Mizuki left it was a little hard to get back onto our feet."

Mizuki..? I didn't know that Mizuki worked here. We'd fallen out of touch when I worked more overtime in Heibon, but had it been so long that he'd also gotten a job here?  
"Mizuki worked here?" I ask Clear. His eyes light up a bit.

  
"Yes, did you know him?"

  
"Yeah, Mizuki was my friend. I heard he went to the hospital recently," I look down, thinking about how much of a shitty friend I was because I didn't visit him in the hospital. I guess my actions were justified though but it still didn't feel right.

  
"Uh huh, he had an accident and his internship here was cut short. That's why Noiz wanted Koujaku to get in touch with you because you were in the market to get a new job. But anyways, Noiz inherited the company from his dad when he died and he ended up keeping only one of the employees that his dad had; Mink." I try to push Mizuki from my mind and continue to listen to what Clear is saying.

"Trip is Assistant to the Regional Manager and Ren is the Regional Manager, though they don't get along the best and Noiz is thinking about switching the positions of Trip and I, but it probably won't happen anytime soon." He looks down glumly. I pat his shoulder, smiling warmly.

"I'm sure you'll get it." I reassure him.

He smiles back, standing up abrubtly.

"I like you!" He exclaims, "You're a good person!"

I see Koujaku stand up and begin to clap his hands. Ren also stands up, smiling at the way Clear is looking at me. Mink just keeps his eyes glued to his work in front of him. My face flushes to a light pink hue as Koujaku and Clear clap. I pull Clear back down.

"Okay, okay, that's enough!" I scowl, shoving him lightly. He giggles, and Koujaku stops clapping. I'm glad, but my face is still beat red. I want to make him stop smiling because the odd feeling in my chest is getting even stronger.

The door to Noiz's office opens and he steps out, holding a few sheets of paper. He walks to Mink, murmuring something to the man and handing one of the papers to him. He then walks to Clear and I, placing down the rest of the papers on the desks we had put together and sits on the side of my desk.

  
"Treating him right, Clear?" Noiz asks, looking down at us in a cool gaze.

  
"Of course, Noiz-san!" Clear nods and smiles brightly. The blonde smiles back, ruffling Clear's pale hair. It's strange to see Noiz's stoic demeanor be broken by a person like Clear. I may be reading too far into it but I must say, I've only known Clear for a few hours at most and I already know that he could soften anyone's heart. I've known Noiz for about a month, though, and never once has he really smiled like that. Then again, Clear can bring a smile to anyone's face without even trying.

Noiz then quickly brings his hand up, and says in an almost shout, "lunch break".

Clear grins at me.

"Lunch break."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Either Noiz's or Koujaku's route is next up after Clear's so let me know which one you want 
> 
> Comments and feedback are very much appreciated 
> 
> homework: swell - i'm sorry  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6mtn1YWyJas

**Author's Note:**

> comments and feedback are very appreciated!!  
> <333


End file.
